


third point perspective

by PerfectSilence (hitomishiga)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Introspection, almost canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitomishiga/pseuds/PerfectSilence
Summary: there's always been a height difference between the two.





	third point perspective

**Author's Note:**

> s2 has made me think about chikamari and I haven't written a word for centuries

1

The first time Mari sees Chika, it’s not at eye level. It’s from approximately 20 meters or so above sea level, actually, but they might as well be worlds apart.

It isn’t that Mari doesn’t know who Chika is, at least by principle. You’re not _best friends_ with someone without knowing about their childhood friend since birth. But with someone like Kanan, you don’t really know the details, and when you’re around her long enough you learn not to sweat them.

( _Funnily enough, she won’t even remember the encounter - if she can even call it that - until it’s nine of them alone in a clubroom at 3 am, and she notices Chika’s determined set of the jaw, and thinks-_ )

Mari looks down over her balcony at the evening twinkle of the Uchiura ocean. Kanan’s down on the beach, wearing that ugly sweater Dia once tried telling her not to wear, so she’s unmistakeable. And there’s a second person there, small and inscrutable, and Mari pays her no mind because _why would she?_ and they’re dancing along the beach with a puppy yapping along at their heels and Mari, somewhere deep inside she can’t quite reach yet, thinks;

I want to dance.

2

The first time Mari sees Chika since those uneventful incidents as mutual strangers isn’t at eye level, either - it’s of senpai and kouhai, director and student.

So, Mari thinks to herself as she bends down nice and close, this is the mythical Chika-! The elusive, ordinary, _impossible_ Chika-!

She’ll think back on this memory with fondness, to be sure, but also with a little regret. There’s a kindred spirit, a familiar fire in Chika’s eyes, a dangerous naïveté too. And, Mari reasons as she gives her ultimatum, she doesn't want to see this precious thing trampled on or worse - failing the final step, faltering on that last round, crushed just before the finish line.

There could be nothing worse, after all.

Mari revels in the attention she draws from the room. The icy, incredulous gaze of her Dia, the starry eyed underclassmen who can't quite believe what they're seeing. She relishes in the eccentricism because she can, and wonders if Chika can do the same. She wonders and wonders.

3

The first time Mari sees Chika - really, _really_ , sees Chika - she realises she's never been at eye level with her.

Chika is so, so _high_ , glittering in the Uchiura sun, and Mari is down here on earth with the mortals again, and she's _always_ been looking up to meet Chika’s gaze, and she always will be for as long as she lives.

Radiant. _Shining_.

This is the spirit of a girl she would have payed no attention to before, beyond the barest of glimpses. This is the spirit of a girl akin to her own, the spirit of a fighter, of a thick headed, self-sacrificing warrior.

This is, Mari thinks fondly, the girl I might have been.

Perhaps. Maybe. Once upon a time.

And she's never really noticed it until now, but under the stage lights? Chika is absolutely mesmerising.

**Author's Note:**

> indulge me  
> i wanna write
> 
> rarepairs


End file.
